Reasonable Kisses
by animekraze
Summary: [oneshot]There was a reason behind every kiss. [NarutoxIno, NaruIno, etc.]


**Ah, my **_**Gentle Bouquets**_** story is slowly competing with my Taang ones. Btw, I'm planning another Taang one, but it might take a while. **

**So, what's with this one? Mm, nothing at all. Read and enjoy! **

**You know, for every good story I write, there is always that one person who alerts it. Sometimes I do that on accident, but you CAN undo it. Ah, ha, does the word "one-shot" not mean anything? Eh, heh, sorry, I just get annoyed easily. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothin I tells ya, nothin!**

_**(N)**_

For every kiss, there was a reason behind it.

In the beginning, when they were five years old with crackling mud on their fingers, she would kiss his boo boos. They didn't know each other that well, rather she knew him as the boy who stayed on the swings and he knew her as the girl who had the temper the size of the Hokage monument.

They would play on the swings, laughing rather talking, and the boy would always try to jump off and land on five feet away from the swing set. He never succeeded.

She would always stop the swing with her angel white shoes, scuffing them in the process, and ran towards the little blonde child who would grip his knee or ankle in pain. She would always ask, "What's the matter?" and he would always say my knee/ankle hurts.

The blonde girl would always, first, poke the wound and wince when the boy would cry out in pain. She would then take out a small pink plastic purse with a giant pearl red flower as a button and took out two band-aids. One was for his boo boo and the other was one to look at the cool designs printed on it. After patting the band-aid on tight, she would bend down and kiss the hot, swelling wound gently and smile, saying, "There, now it'll heal in one day!" and it always did.

When they turned seven, he never saw the blonde girl with the pink plastic girl. She was always with that quiet pink haired girl with the same red ribbon the blonde girl wore on her head while swinging on the swings.

He would turn on the swings, hearing the creak of metal as they were crushed to their limits, and as he lifted his feet he could see the swirl of colors mix together. In the end, he would get sick to his stomach and fall on his knees on the solid concrete. He would cry, because the band-aid girl wasn't there to kiss his boo boos anymore.

When they turned ten, or was it eight, or maybe eleven, he would always try to get out of class, whether it was to run or to pretend he had an incurable disease. Of course, they never worked.

One day, the girl lost something really important.

He saw the band-aid girl cry pretty tears and saw the tears fall down her pretty face. He always hated crying people.

That moment he walked up to her, trying to remember what her mommy called her and said, "Hi, Ino, are you okay?"

She looked up from her tears and fist and sniffed once replying, "No, I lost a really good friend." she sniffed again and cried some more.

The boy would pout, unsure as to what to do, and sat down next to the crying girl and took a deep breath, "Well, there are a lot of people. You can make plenty of other friends."

"She was my best friend!"

The boy was stumped, "Well…I could be your friend."

"But you're a boy, and boys with girls as friends are weird."

He sighed loudly, "Geesh!" he cried out and slapped the ground.

The girl giggled, "I'm sorry."

Hey, wait, giggle?

The boy smiled and smirked.

The girl smiled and wiped her tears, "Somehow, you make me feel better. Here." She blushed shyly and gently kissed his cheek.

After the age of twelve, the boy noticed that pink-haired girl more. He would always try to win her love or boast about some nonexistent talent.

The blonde girl felt alone.

Very alone.

She would sit there, watching the stupid fool try his pathetic attempt at flirting with her ex-best friend and she would scowl in hate. Her mind as still on Sasuke-kun, but she could never forget the times they shared as friends.

It was then she realized how important he really is.

After the age of sixteen and the final return of Sasuke, she found herself sitting on a padded stool in the only ramen stand and slurping up miso flavored noodles into her mouth. She would stare at the mountains of super large bowls and she would sigh, "Naruto, you're going to get a stomach ache!" she would nag.

He just laugh, noodles flying out of his mouth. He would quickly swallow and smile, "It's okay, I can handle this."

That night he would complain of indigestion problems to her on the phone.

There was one mission, an important S-ranked mission that was assigned to eleven of the best ninjas in the village.

She found herself alone with the number one loudest ninja. Never in her mind would she realize his importance to her.

He was shot by a gun.

She could only stare, the blood warm on her face, soon to be cold, and the limp body laying on top of the base of a tree. She shivered, scared and frightened, legs like jelly and mouth like as if the ligaments of her jaw bones were gone. She slowly looked up at the shooter, eyes wide, beady, and angry, "You…" she hissed, "You…DAMN BASTARD!!" she slipped out ten weapons and threw them at the unprepared man.

He wasn't a ninja, rather a twisted lover of guns and blood.

She kneeled down next to the boy right away and pulled him towards her lap. His eyes were closed, face pale compared to her hands, and body colder than a winter's snow.

She began to cry, loudly, almost like a child who's puppy ran away, forever, "Naruto…" she sobbed, "Naruto you stupid!" she couldn't finish before she broke down into horrible tears.

She could see the wound, the flesh that stuck out and the blood that dripped from his body.

"Not like this…" she cried, giving him a kiss on the cheek, on the eye, anywhere to make him wake up. She kissed him for the sake of the bond they shared since the beginning.

He was pronounced…

"What!? No…" her voice quivered, and her lips twitching in a horrible cry.

Her pink-haired friend wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders, "It's okay…it's okay…"

The boy was found with a bullet wound…and an unconscious blonde girl.

She used every last ounce of her power to heal him.

And it worked.

The boy sat up in bed, tired, but healed and happily stared out the window. He held in his hand bakes goods made by his best friend, Sasuke, and a book given to him by Sakura. He awaited flowers by the band-aid girl.

The door clicked and standing in the doorway was the girl.

"Hi, band-aid girl…"

She stared, wide eyed, surprised that he could still remember after sixteen years, and bit her lip as the tears began to fall, "You stupid…GAH!" she ran over to him, happy as any person could by and hugged him with all her strength.

He hugged her, too, feeling the soft silky hair between his fingers.

She pulled back and kissed him, for the sake of love. Everything they've been through pull into one full circle, and as she slipped into heaven she felt that a kiss was necessary for any reason at all.

She kissed him, everyday, because she loved him.

_**(N)**_

**Band-aid girl…wow…I'm so lame. **

**So that's my little one-shot. People have been asking me to write more NarutoxIno. It's kinda stupid, and the ending is so gaggingly cheesy it makes you want to KILL ME! It makes me want to kill me, too. Smiles. **

**So, have fun with this. Please leave a review. It just makes me feel better. I don't like it when someone favorites without a review, ah, ha, I now know how it feels…**


End file.
